The Way Life Goes
by lunalovegood595
Summary: After Teddy and Victoire get into a fight so big causing them to break up, Victoire runs away. Eight years later she returns with a huge secret she'd kept hidden from her family; she was pregnant and had given birth to a baby. What happens when everyone finds out? This is my first fanfiction! THANK YOU to everyone who has read, and I would really appreciate REVIEWS from you guys!


**Written for - by lunalovegood595**

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I enjoy the Next Generation, so I thought that this would be fun to make. Thanks to the fanfictions, **_**Little Nymphadora**_ **and ** _**6 Years Gone**_ **for being my inspiration for this. This is my first fanfiction, so please review!**

**P.S.) I hope you enjoy this new and updated version! I often will edit and repost this story, so make sure to come back and check to see the changes. I really appreciate all the attention my fanfic has gotten, so thank you so much! Please review, or PM me your feedback. I would love to hear what you have to say!**

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――**-**

It's over, I thought to myself. Teddy and I broke up. He was my one and only, and now, we aren't together. It's too hard to bear. I fell backwards onto my bed and let out a long, deep sigh. I feel a single hot tear roll down my cheek and landed on my soft, pale pink duvet. I cover my palm with my sweater sleeve and wipe my eyes. After being best friends since we were kids, and dating for a whole year, we break up backward because of a fight. I shake my head in disgrace. A fight because of something stupid. I flashback to earlier that night….

"_Hey, thanks for taking me out to dinner," I say, smoothing out the napkin on my lap._

"_No problem, Vic, that's what couples do." He reaches across the table and takes my hand in his. He looks at me with his big crooked grin, and I can't help smiling. I love him so much. We've been dating now for a little more than a year, and this is what we both always wanted, ever since we were young. He lets go of my hand and drops his into his lap, then picks it back up a second later and runs it through his quiffed turquoise hair. He could change his hair whenever he wanted, because of his metamorphmagus trait, but always chose to keep it blue. The server comes over to take our order, and once he leaves we chat for a bit, talking about everything and nothing. We sit in a moment of silence, and I stared around the room. I watched a tall, younger muggle get up from his chair and I can see his muscular body through his shirt as he strutted out of the restaurant. I look back over at Teddy, but his cheery grin has turned into a stern frown. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked, concerned for his sudden change of emotion._

"_You were looking at that guy." He says, sounding gruff._

"_Yeah, what's wrong?" I wonder, missing the point._

"_You were looking at him like you thought he was hot or something."_

_Still not sure what he meant, I answered back slowly. "I mean, he was cute, yeah, what's the problem?"_

"_You're always looking at other people. I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to only like me," Teddy said sounding more sad than mad, but still mad._

"_I do only like you. Why wouldn't you think that?" I reached over for his hand like he had done with me earlier. He pulls it away and dropped it into a fist at his side._

"_Because first it's one guy, then it's two. The next thing you know, you're gonna go flirting around with other guys! How do you think that makes me feel?"_

_I scoot my chair back, offended. "Ok, so I'm not allowed to look at any guys besides you? That's a problem?! I was just looking at him! I was NOT flirting with him. I don't flirt with every guy who walks by!"_

"_Well, how would I know that?! You were looking at him so intently!"_

"_I was just looking! Do you have a problem with my eyes glancing at things like eyes are supposed to do?!"_

"_You weren't just glancing, you were staring!"_

"_Why does that matter?! Like you don't do the same thing! Looking at cute girls, just because!" I shout, standing up. I'm confused and mad and just don't know how to react._

"_Yeah, but that's different. This is you flirting with other guys, guys who might be better than me." He goes back to his sad voice. He stands, so that he is taller than me, and has the upper hand. _

"_Better than you? How could anyone be better than you? You're the best boyfriend I could ask for!" I say, trying to consolidate for my past words as I looked up into his deep brown eyes. _

_He ignores my statement. "If I can't trust you not leaving me for some other dirtbag, then maybe we shouldn't be together. I want to be your one, not your one of many…."_

"_Wait, what are you saying?" I one hundred percent knew exactly what he was saying. I just didn't want him to say it._

"_Maybe, maybe we should break up." He mumbled and looked down at his shoes._

"_What, no, I mean, what…." He said it. The thing that I hadn't wanted him to say._

"_It's for the best, Victorie." Not Vic, Victoire. Like we were acquaintances, not best friends._

Then, I think I ran out. I don't remember. My mind was a blur. I flooed myself back to Shell Cottage and headed straight for my room. I avoided all of the questions from my mum and dad, who came knocking on my bedroom door ten seconds after I came home. They began to inch the door open, but I was quick to grab my wand from off the bedside table and point it at the door while shouting, "Colloportus!" The door locked, much to the dislike of my parents.

"Victoire Weasley! You unlock zeez door et once!" My mum shouted, her french accent strong.

"No! I'm 18, out of Hogwarts, of age, and therefore, I don't have to! I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions!" That shut them up. They scuttled away from my door, and down the stairs, where I heard them whisper, probably about me. I didn't even care. All I knew was that I never want to see Teddy Lupin's face again. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I spent the next few days watching muggle romance films that made you so sad your face was red and blotchy by the time it was over, ate pint after pint of ice cream, and refused to leave the house or even get dressed. My parents had deep sympathy for me, and mum even sat with me as I cried on her shoulder.

"I know, darling. Breakups ere hard," she said comfortingly as she stroked my hair. I nodded in agreement and cried more.

It had been about a week since the big breakup, and I still hadn't seen or talked to Teddy. He was busy with his part-time job, making money to pay for his own apartment. The whole week though, I felt sick, and not just from the fact that my heart had been broken. One morning, I jumped out of bed and bolted towards my bedroom door that led to the hallway. I went as fast as I could towards the bathroom, just making it. I vomited right into the toilet about five seconds after I entered the bathroom. The third time this has happened this week.

I was visited in the next ten seconds by my parents, continuing to pamper me in my poor health. I shooed them away, and about a half an hour later I finished emptying my stomach. I got ready for the day and went downstairs for breakfast, now that I was wide awake.

"Hey, Vic?" my Dad, Bill, called.

"Yeah?" I replied, grabbing a box of cereal from the pantry.

"Your mother and I are headed to work, we'll see you later, are you going to be ok?" he asked and felt my forehead with the back of his hand. My mother came up behind me and did the same.

"'Eel better, my darling. Take et easy, and get lots ef rest. You'll need et," Mum said as she headed out the door. I waved them goodbye, and sat at the dining room table, still feeling a bit dizzy.

Now, alone in the house, as my siblings were away at Hogwarts, I was able to do things without mum and dad hovering over me. I grabbed the thermometer off the kitchen counter and took my temperature. Beep, beep, beep, nope, not sick. My temperature is normal. All I feel is nauseous. I headed towards the office, where the newly installed computer sits unused on the desk. You can totally tell that a family of wizards, too afraid to use the internet, live here. I search, _nausea symptoms of what_, and the first thing that pops up makes me stop dead in my tracks. _Pregnancy_, it says, without hesitation.

My heart races, could it really be morning sickness? I mean, yes, Teddy and I have done it, but we thought we were being safe. Also, Teddy's the only one I've ever done it with. I grab my purse from off the kitchen table and rush out the door, to the nearest pharmaceutical store.

Once in the store, I roam the aisles, looking for the test. I grab two, just in case, and take then to the counter, and hand them to the lady at the register, avoiding eye contact. I'm only 18, and I'm buying pregnancy tests. The woman, who is in her early thirties maybe, watches me closely and puts the tests in a plastic bag. I hand her the cash and race towards the door.

"Good luck!" she shouts behind me, acknowledging the fact that she knows what I'm about to do.

Ten minutes later, I'm in the bathroom, after having just followed the instructions on both tests, to compare their results. One line appears, please not another! I beg quietly. Then, the second line appears.

I begin to pace the bathroom, unsure of what to do. I can't be pregnant, I can't have a baby. I'm 18. I'm too young. I can't take care of a kid. I'm not THAT responsible. Teddy's only 19, and we're not even dating anymore! I don't want him to have to get back together with me just because of a kid. And my parents, they're gonna be mad at me for sure. I hope they don't kick me out. Without even thinking, I run upstairs and start to pack my bag. I throw my clothes, money and other things I need into it. I rush back downstairs and start writing a note to my parents. I have to leave before they get back, or else they will force me to stay. I'm too scared to stay and face them. Leaving is the best way to get out of it. I tape the vague, but still detailed, note onto the refrigerator door. I head towards the fireplace and grab a handful of Floo powder. I throw the powder into the fireplace as I step in and shout the first place the comes to my head.

"The United States of America!"

―-

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry. I have left the UK. Once again, I apologize. Because of certain current circumstances, I have decided to make a fresh start, somewhere else. Don't worry about me. I'm an adult, legally everywhere, and can handle myself. I'll be able to find a job and suitable housing, which I can pay for with my savings. It might not be enough money, but it'll be just enough to get me on my feet before I can find sturdy income. Please, just promise me that you will not go looking for me. I don't need your constant help to live my life. That applies to you, mum. Just, please don't send your owls after me. I can't guarantee that I will read or respond to them. If I ever need you, I know how and where to contact you. For a third time, I'm sorry._

_I have not disclosed where I am off to so that it's harder for me to be found. I could be anywhere in the world, or even down the street for all you know. Ok, I'm not down the street, but you get the point. Your owls, which I can already tell you are going to send right after you read this note, will most likely be able to find me, but that doesn't mean that I'll write back. I can't promise anyone anything at this point._

_Tell the whole entire family that I love them and will miss them to pieces, but I'll especially miss you two, and promise to tell Dom and Louis that it's not their fault I left. Or anyone else's for that matter. It's just something that has happened recently. I promise that when I feel ready, I will visit, but please don't expect that anytime soon. I'll talk to you in the near future, I promise. Lots of love! And once again, I'm sorry that I had to go and do this._

_Sincerely,_

_Victoire Weasley_

_P.S., Please, please, please don't send howlers! It'll just make you and me feel crummy._

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――_-_

_Dear Victoire,_

_What the bloody hell is going on?! Merlin's beard, are you mental?! Why the hell did you leave and where the hell did you go?! As your father, I don't deserve to be treated like this. We all know you said to not send letters, but how could we just NOT send letters when we are so damn confused?! When you leave for the unknown and don't tell anyone where you went, people become worried! I'm very disappointed in you, Vic, and hope that something or someone will knock some sense into your head and tell you to come home. You're always welcome here, you know that. Whatever happened can be put behind you. The past is the past, don't linger on it. I really wish you would come home, but I won't keep my hopes up. _

_It's only been two days, but it feels like it's been forever. Your mother and I hope that this was just a weekend getaway, a quick vacation, but we know that that probably isn't the case. Anywho, we wish to see you soon, and we're here, waiting for you. _

_Love you so much, Vicky, and miss you even more. Please come home._

_Sincerely,_

_Dad_

_Dear Vic,_

_Hey, Vic. I just got a letter from Mum and Dad saying that you left to God knows where approximately three days ago. Wow. To be totally honest with you, that was super unexpected. I wonder if the situation would have played out differently if it was summer vacation and I was there, to have helped you weigh your options. Anyways, Hogwarts is fine but just got a whole lot worse now that I don't have you to look forward to seeing at the end of summer. Mum and Dad think that you'll be gone for a week, regain your senses, and return by next Friday. I, thinking that I know you better than that (and knowing how long you can hold a grudge), believe that you really will be gone for quite a while. Mum and Dad are so angry with you, but also very disappointed. They say they're gonna "send you a bloody letter every day if they have to". Dad's words, not mine._

_And me? How do I feel about the whole situation? I'm super sad that you've gone. The next time I see you, you might be married, with kids and a new sister-in-law to replace me; your actual sister. Do you remember what I look like? Act like? Please don't let your memories of me fade. Keep me in the back of your mind always, and I'll do the same. I swear my entire life on it. _

_I also heard from Mum and Dad that you broke up with Teddy. I hope that's not the reason for your leaving. He's not worth it. He's just a stupid guy. Don't let men ruin your life. I mean, yes, he's a family friend so you will still have to see him all the time, and yes, you have been best friends since you were a newborn, but, maybe you'll get back to that point in your friendship! I hope so. Please, just please come back._

_Anyways, I have my fingers crossed that you will return sooner than expected, but we'll see. I love you, and remember, sisters are forever, heart-breakers are for never. Don't waste your time thinking of things that bring you down. _

_Thinking of you,_

_Dominique_

_Dear Sis,_

_It's been a week now. You've been gone for a whole entire week. Dom told me the news right after she got the letter from Mum. It was hard to understand her, as she was sobbing, tears everywhere, so I literally had to yank the note out of her hand and read it myself. It caused me to cry too, but that's not the point. The point is, that everyone is sad and mad and confused because you are gone. It's like a funeral has been held, except no one died. Everyone's crying and mourning you. You're not even dead! People these days….._

_I didn't write this immediately after I found out because I assume that you are being bombarded by letters, so I chose to wait a bit so that I was sure that you would read this._

_I miss you and wish that you had stuck around. I mean, I'm only 13, who knows the next time I'll see you! I might be 17 and graduating Hogwarts! Please be back by that time, for me._

_Well, I miss you, and love you, and I hope that you will return soon._

_Your brother,_

_Louis_

_Vic,_

_It's Gram here. It's been two weeks, and still no answer on any of these damn letters I've been sending you. Seriously, just reply! I'm not even asking for that much in return! I just want to know what's been going on. I think that I deserve to know, being head of this giant family and all. You know, I gave birth to your father. And to all of your uncles and Aunt Ginny. If it hadn't been for us telling Harry how to get onto the platform, and Ron sitting with him on the train, we never would have met Fleur during the Triwizard tournament, never letting Bill and Fleur, your mum and dad, get together and get married and have you. It's a whole train that begins with me. Just remember that. We all miss you Victoire and want you home as soon as possible. Love you, darling._

_Lots of Love,_

_Grandma Molly_

_Dear Victoire, _

_It's been a month now, and this is probably the ten-thousandth letter you've received. They all say the same thing, and we are very aware of it, but we really mean it. Please COME HOME. Your parents are a miserable wreck, your mother hasn't gone an hour without crying. She'll sit in your room for hours on end, just looking around and crying from all the sentimental value. I swear Vic, don't make me send the whole Auror team out to find you. Because I will. _

_Well, Ginny sends her best, and she wanted to send you a care package filled with food and other "necessities" but I voted against it. I believe that if you wanted to be out on your own, you can do so without any of our help. We all miss you, and wish you good luck, and want to see how long this will last. The shorter, the better. Love you, Vic! Lily, James, Albus, and Teddy also are very sad to see you have gone. Love you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle Harry_

_Vicky,_

_How ya been? Can't believe you've lasted two months without any of our latest inventions from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes ...you must be missing our pranks like crazy! Anyway, all's well here. Freddie and Roxy are busy away at school. Angelina and I here are doing just fine. Nothing of importance happening around here but just wanted to send a letter saying hey, and checking in on ya. Wanna make sure my favorite niece is doing alright. (Just promise me you won't tell anyone about the whole, FAVORITE thing. They'd get jealous, because I'm the coolest uncle, right?) At least cooler than Perce, ok? Nah, who am I_ kidding_, I'm totally the coolest. Even if I am short an ear._

_I hope I got a few laughs out of ya, and if you ever need to be restocked on gifts and gags, you know where to contact me! I won't tell anyone the owl shipping address, so you should know your secrets can be safe with me, Vicky. We all love ya, and miss you tons! _

_XOXO,_

_Uncle George _

_Victoire,_

_Mum here. I wish that we could've talked about whatever was going on before you left. Maybe I could have helped, or we could've found a way past or through it. We'll never know. It's only been a few months since you left, but we still watch the door, every day, and send a letter, every day, hoping that you will return. We all hope that you are reading these letters, and thinking of us._

_Now, I know I won't find an answer, as you won't reply back, but I'll just get the thinking off my mind. Does your leaving have to do with us? Or a friend maybe? I think it might have to do with your breakup with Teddy, but I'm not really sure. Poor Teddy. You should have seen his face when he read the letter you left us. Tears appeared in his eyes and he started telling himself that it was all his fault. That he was the reason you left. Because of what he said. Poor boy. Too soft-hearted for his own good. We wish you good luck wherever in the world you are, and to write, or visit soon. Visiting would be highly advised. Hope to see you soon. We love you very much._

_Love,_

_Mum_

_Our Dearest Victoire Weasley,_

_How have you been? Hope that you are doing perfectly well. It's the Easter holidays, and the children are home from Hogwarts. Molly and Lucy just enjoy being there so very much. Molly is in her third year now, along with Louis. Lucy is a first-year, and can't wait to learn new spells. Audrey sends her love, as does the rest of the family. We've just finished eating dinner as I'm writing this letter. Your parents want me to add that you've been away for 4 months and it is time for you to come home. Personally, I think that you should return when you feel comfortably ready._

_I hope that wherever you are, you are thinking of us, as we are thinking of you. How am I supposed to talk about academics when my favorite Head Girl isn't here to discuss it with me? Did you know that when I was Head Boy, the Head Girl, Penelope Clearwater, was a Ravenclaw just like you? How coincidental is that? Anyway, I hope that you are smiling and we will see you soon. We love you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle Percy_

_Dearest Victoire,_

_6 months since we last saw you. We all have tried our best to get over your disappearance, but none of us can ever truly recover. Your parents still send you a letter a day, and sometimes two a day. All is well here, it's summer holiday now, and all the kids are home from Hogwarts. We have so many family gatherings, but your absence is noticed every time. Molly always leaves an empty chair out for you. We think of you constantly. We wish you well in your adventures, living life and being on your own, and wish you the best of luck. We all love you very much, and miss you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rose and Hugo_

_Dear Vic,_

_Well, today marks the one year anniversary of your disappearance. I'm writing this from Hogwarts. As you know, or at least I hope you do, I'm in my 7th year, and N.E.W.T.S. are about to start soon. I wish that you were here. If you still lived here, you would be living in an apartment and when I finish school I would move in with you. That would've been tons of fun. I hope that you're getting this letter, and thinking of me, as much as I'm thinking of you. _

_Sometimes, I sit and wonder about what you are doing, and where you are, and why you left. It took a while, but most of the family now thinks that you are never coming back. I don't believe that though. I think that one day when you're ready, you'll return. Teddy seems to be on the same level as everyone else now. He never comes over anymore, never writes, never visits us. He still thinks it's his fault. I wish you could knock some sense into him, and tell him that it isn't his fault, even if it is._

_Anyways, I better study for my tests. I wonder if where you are living is near a Wizarding School. You're probably in America somewhere. Louis is a 4th year now and misses you too. He told me to write that. I apologize on behalf of him not writing you more letters. He wrote for a few months but has since stopped. He thinks that it is a lost cause and wasted time to write someone a letter and send it by owl, just for them to not reply to it, or not even get it! I think you're getting these letters though and reading them. Maybe I'm crazy. I don't know. I hope I'm right though._

_Well, I miss you so much big sis and hope that you will come and visit us soon. A year is long enough punishment, right? You're punishing all of us by being away so long. We miss you. But, we also love you, so we're giving you space. I wish you were here right now! Love ya!_

_Love,_

_Dom_

_Dear Victoire,_

_Hello. You've been gone for a total of two years now, and wow have things changed. Many of the Weasley children have left Hogwarts and are going on to do amazing things. I hope that you are doing amazing things as well, my dear. My grandson, Teddy, misses you terribly. He hasn't had a girlfriend since he dated you. Just keeps blaming your disappearance on himself, poor boy. I tell him not to worry, but of course, he still does. And bless your parent's souls. Still writing a letter a week to you. God bless them. They care about you so much, Victoire. I know it. I miss you too, of course. You always could make me smile. A beautiful young girl like you probably is doing great things, having a great life. Maybe a boyfriend? A husband even? Who knows, maybe even a child! I only have Teddy to talk to now, as you were the only Weasley to ever visit me. Teddy doesn't care much for what I think you're doing now, and just scolds me. He says, "Vic probably doesn't have a child, Nana. She's too young." That's what he says for everything I think. He says he knows you better than everyone else, and I believe it. That boy still loves you, dear. We all still love you. And miss you. And wish that you would come home. Hope to see that beautiful face again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Vic,_

_Today is an awful day, and here's why. First off, it's the four year anniversary of your leaving. Mum started crying again. Every year, she does the same thing: sits to write her letter to you, with a box of tissues on hand. Writes a letter, but her tears splash every inch of the parchment and she has to start over. Repeats the process 6 times before finally giving up, plunking herself down on the couch, and reads a sappy romance novel, until all her tears have left. She then goes back to her desk, writes the letter, getting snot all over it, and throws it out. When Dad comes home, she tells him to write it, and that is the end of that long day. Well, for her. Not for me. I've watched that for the past 3 years, and this year, I found myself something else to do._

_This year I had a lunch date with this cute guy from work, but he totally blew me off! Like, he stood me up! Seriously, and to make it worse, I had already bought my food, so I had to end up paying for it myself. How awful! And, Louis splinched his arm, like, basically half of it was one place and the other half on his body, and I had to take him to St. Mungo's because Mum was busy with, well, ya know. So I had to sit at St. Mungo's for a few hours to wait for the healers to fix his stupid arm! And, to make it even worse, I couldn't hang out with anyone, cause everyone I wanted to hang with is at Hogwarts! Why does school have to take over 10 months of the year?! Why not only 2 months?! I rolled my eyes if you can't tell. Let's see now, age update! Teddy is 23, you are 22, I'm 20. Louis is 17, (almost 18) and so is James and Fred Jr. (except they're already 18), Molly, Rose and Albus are 17, Lucy and Roxanne are 16, and Hugo and Lily are 15. We're all almost out of Hogwarts! Isn't that crazy?!_

_Well, anyway, I hope you had a better day than me. A happier one. We celebrate, or whatever the opposite of a happy celebration is, we dread? We all slowly die through this anniversary like it's someone's birthday, or maybe more like a funeral. I'm not good at similes. Anyways, I love you sis, and hope to see you soon. Bye! _

_Love ya,_

_Dom_

_Dear Victoire,_

_It's been so many years now, and we have spent so much money on parchment and ink, that the letters have been coming to you less and less. We aren't rich you know! We started with a letter a day for the first year, then a letter a week for years 2, 3 and 4. By years 5 and 6 of your disappearance, we went down to a letter a month. So this will be the last letter. We don't know how long we will have to be doing this, so your mother and I have decided to not do it anymore. The owls are coming back well fed, so we know you are out there somewhere, receiving all of these letters. So let's see, it's been 7 years now, and still no word from you. If I've done my math right, this makes letter 557 from us, not including any from any other family members. You've probably gotten 600 letters by now! Anyways, for a final update on how everything's going around here, Dom just turned 23, and Louis 20. Just this past month Louis moved out and into his own apartment! We are so proud of them both and I hope that you are too. They look up to you, even if you aren't here. We still hang out with the rest of the family, we just saw the Potters last week. Everyone is growing up so fast, we wonder sometimes if you are too. The only image of you we have in our heads is when you were 18. Now you're 25. Wow._

_We wonder sometimes whether you found a boyfriend, or are dating. We wonder about your social life, if you have friends, or if you got a cat to keep you company. We don't want you to be lonely, without the rest of the family. We worry about you, even if you are an unknown amount of miles away. We hope that you are doing well._

_Teddy stopped by yesterday, for the first time in about two years. It surprised your mother and I, as we didn't expect him! He came and chatted with us for a bit, but he didn't mention you. We hope that you are over him finally, as your mother is pretty sure that he is over you. I wouldn't know, as your father. Hey, did you know that we haven't changed your room since you left? It's the same, just a bit cleaner and tidier, as your mum couldn't help herself. Your bed and chair and desk have gone unmoved, and the clothes you left behind still live in your closet, except for the ones Dom borrowed. We have given up with the fact that you will return one day, but that room is our last drop of hope. We miss you so much only God knows. Love you, and hope that you have made us proud. Well, last letter, signing off. We love you sweetheart. Goodbye. But hopefully not for forever._

_Love, _

_Dad_

**8 Years Since Victoire Left**

**1 Year Since the Last Letter**

I stood, waiting at the front doors of a local public school, like I have for the past three years. There I am, my golden blond hair curly and cascading over my shoulders and down my back. My cheeks are pink from blush, and my eyelashes look thick and long. I look beautiful as always, with help from my veela genes. A loud school bell rings in the distance, and the front doors of the school are opened wide. I move to the side of the walkway, along with tons of other parents, as children speed out the doors.

A little girl heads in my direction, smiling, her giant crooked grin plastered on her face. She approaches me and looks up into my blue eyes with her dark brown ones. They glisten in the sunlight. Her hair is cut to a long bob, so that it frames her face. The ends have been "dyed" a light shade of turquoise.

"Hey mom!" she says, as she hooks her arm in mine. She hoists her backpack up onto her shoulder, so it doesn't slide off.

"So, how was your day?" I ask as we navigate the backstreets of Boston.

"Pretty normal, but my teacher gave our class this new project that I'm gonna need your help on." she says, and then goes on to tell me about the disgusting boys in her class, and what spells she wished she could do to them. I laugh and smile, thinking about how hard it must be for a young witch to go to a muggle school. I shake my head and look down at her, at how beautiful she is. People always judge me because of how young I am. A mom of an eight-year-old?! They say. At 26?! They think they know what's best, but they don't. They think the older you are, the wiser, but that's not always true. I'm a fantastic mom, if I do say so myself.

We arrive at a small brick house, a few blocks from the school. The outside has a small tree in the yard and a stone pathway that leads up to the front. I go to unlock the door, and the small girl rushes inside.

Yes, the house is small, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, but it's perfect for our miniature family. I head towards the kitchen to prepare an after school snack. Grabbing my wand from off the counter where I left it, I start waving it towards different cupboards and drawers. The small girl returns, with a blue homework folder, and she sits down at the round dining room table, undisturbed by all of the magic surrounding her. I continue using magic to slice a variety of fruits, and magically move them into a bowl. I grab the bowl from the counter and sit across from my daughter at the table. She smiles and grabs a grape.

"Thanks for the snack, mom." She says and munches away.

"No problem, so, what homework do you have to do today?" I ask, grabbing a melon cube and popping it into my mouth.

"Well, just the thing I need your help on. I did my math homework in class."

"Ok. So how can I be of assistance?" I ask, and the girl starts to giggle. "What's so funny?" I say, smiling.

"The way you said "assistance"! Hahahaha!" she laughs. Even though we live in America, and my daughter has an American accent with a hint of Britain, I lived most of my life in England, and therefore still have a strong British accent.

"Ok, sorry." The girl says, the laughter dying down. "I have this family tree project. But I didn't know anyone, so I asked my teacher what to do, and she said to do as much as I could. I wrote you and me down, but that's all I knew. I asked my teacher what to do then, and she said that there must be more people, so I should ask you. And so, here we are. I got to play games the whole class, while everyone else did their family trees! It was so fun! So can you help me?"

"Oh, ok…." I reply, feeling a nervous churning in my stomach. Ever since I ran away, family has been a sensitive topic for me. Yes, I've read and kept the tons and tons of letters everyone had sent, but I never sent one back. I was too afraid that they would get their hopes up that I would return. Plus, I might've accidentally slipped where I relocated to. That wouldn't have been good. My daughter slides the paper in my direction, and I read what has already been written down. At the bottom center of the page is the name _Nymphadora Lupin_ written in my daughters' neat print. A line leads upwards and to the right of the name, pointing to a different name; _Victoire Weasley._ Besides for that, the rest of the page is empty.

"Well, Dora, let's get cracking," I say, and grab a pencil from off the table. She leans in next to me as we fill in names.

"Here goes Dominique, Louis, Bill, and Fleur," I say as she writes the names down. "And Ron and Charlie and Percy and Ginny and Harry and…." After about twenty minutes, we have filled up the majority of the page with the family that my daughter never hears about. The people that I never talk about. I start to stand up, thinking that I'm going to get away with it, but she points it out just in time.

"Hey, Mom, you didn't put dad, or any of his family…." she holds the paper out towards me. Her brow is knitted together with confusion, of why I skipped over half of her family.

I have to think quick, make up an excuse. "I just thought that your teacher might just want my side of the family." Nice going, Vic, I tell myself. Terrible excuse. She buys it though, and just nods.

That night, I tuck Dora into bed and kiss her goodnight.

"Mom?" she whispers in the dark.

"Yeah?" I reply, and place another kiss on her forehead.

"Will I ever get to meet your family? And meet dad?" she asks.

"One day, okay? I know that you're ready to meet them, but I'm not quite ready to see them again." I say, simply.

"But they're ready to see you. All the letters…."

"I know, but you know the letters stopped coming."

"Yeah, but that's 'cause you never replied!"

"Time to go to sleep," I say, changing the topic of conversation.

"Ok, fine. We won't meet them yet," she says and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Thank you for understanding, I love you. Goodnight."

"Love you, too," she replies and swiftly falls asleep.

That night, lying in bed, I think to myself, deeply immersed in my thoughts. Why don't I want to see my family? I'm not mad at them, but I wonder, are they are still mad at me? And Teddy, he's the real reason I'm hiding. They said that he was sad I was gone in some of the letters, but I don't believe them. Everyone sent me at least one letter, everyone except for him. It's been eight years, and a day hasn't gone by when I don't think of him. No wonder I haven't dated anyone since I dated him. Maybe it is time I went back, I do want Dora to attend Hogwarts when she turns eleven. I'll figure out the logistics and let her know soon. I fall asleep, my mind finally settled.

About a week later at dinner, I decide to break some good news. It took a lot of thought, consideration, and planning, but I had made a decision.

"Dora?" I say, and put my napkin down after wiping my lips.

"Yes?"

"I have decided that this summer after you finish school, we will be moving to London."

There's silence in the room for a moment, then, "Really?! We get to meet your family and I can go to Hogwarts and to Diagon Alley and your gran's house and even meet dad!" She shouts excitedly. I nodded, smiling along.

"That's a ways off though. First we have to pack and buy a new house…."

**Three Months Later**

"Here we are. Home sweet home." I say as I lead Dora up to our new house. It is a white brick townhouse, in the heart of London. Our boxes and furniture were already inside.

"Yay! When do we get to meet dad? And gran and gramps and all my aunts and uncles and everyone else?" Dora asked, wanting to meet my family this second.

"Soon, not today though. We have to unpack first."

It takes the most of the next two weeks to finish unpacking, clean the place, shop for new furniture, and to get back into a routine. But finally, the day has arrived. It's late afternoon on a Friday when it was time to leave.

"Dora!" I call up the stairs. "It's time to go!"

"Coming!" She shouts back. I head towards the fireplace and set up the floo system. Dora comes racing down the stairs and almost runs into me.

"That excited, huh?" I ask, a nervous smile on my face.

"Yep! Who are we meeting again?" she asks, as we both grab handfuls of floo powder.

"Your gran and gramps, my parents. Here we go," I tell her as I step into the fireplace and drop the powder, grabbing her hand whilst shouting "Shell Cottage!"

The next thing that I know is that I'm tumbling out into a familiar place, and my daughter is right behind me. I land on the same aged carpet, in a room with the same furniture and same wall color. Home. I carefully rise off the floor, and brush myself off. I scan the room, and warmth fills my heart and my head, it's exactly like I remembered it, cozy warm and homelike. Then I spot someone idling in the doorway staring at me. The woman has extremely long platinum blonde hair and pale skin, and her eyes are a kind greenish blue shade. She wipes her floury hands on her dress and takes a step towards me, unsure if I am who she thinks I am.

"Mum!" I say, and outstretch my arms, and she comes running into them.

"Victoire! Et ez really you!" She cries, and tears start streaming down her face. "Bill, get in 'ere!" She screams down the hall, still hugging me tightly.

"What is it? Wait, Vic?" he comes over and mum releases me so that dad can have a turn. "You're back, you're truly back," he says into my shoulder and sighs.

"Yeah, I am. And I'm not leaving this time." I say, and lean into his hug. He lets me go and I find my seat on the couch, my parents sitting on chairs across from me. I motion for my daughter to sit next to me, and she obeys shyly.

"Oh, Victoire, where have you been? You leave us one little note and think that we will not be asking ourselves questions?" Bill asks. "We're just glad you came back, even if it is eight years later."

"Look, Mum, Dad, I'm sorry…." I start, but mum interrupts me.

"We know, that ez what you said four times in your letter!"

"Anyway, I had a good reason…." I start again, and this time dad barges in.

"That's what they all say. You might say that it is good reason, but, then again, it might not be." Dad looks at me menacingly, his red hair brighter than ever and his scar faded more than the last time I saw it.

"Mom," my daughter pulls on my sleeve, "What happened to his face?" she whispers so that what she says is barely audible.

"And who ez this?!" Mum shouts, her hands flying up in frustration.

"My daughter." I reply with bared teeth. My mum's face goes even paler, she looks as if she has seen a ghost. She looks at me, then at Dora, then back at me again. She then turns towards Dora and speaks lightly, her voice warbling. "If you go down the hall, the second door to your right should 'ave a dollhouse, et was your mum's. Now go along and play with that."

Dora looks up at me, and I nod. "Go now, honey. The adults need to have a conversation." She slowly slides off the couch and shuffles down the hall towards my sisters' old bedroom. Once she had left the room, my parents turn towards me.

"Daughter?" my dad asks, tears in his eyes. I nod, feeling my own eyes start to become wet. "I'm a, a grandfather." He smiles and shakes his head.

"Daughter?! But you never mentioned a daughter in your letters!"

"That's because I didn't send any letters."

"But when, and how, and, and….. and with who?

"She's eight years old," I inform my parents.

"Eight, but, that's when you left…." my dad puts together.

"And her name is Dora, well, Nymphadora Lupin." I finish, hoping they will be able to see the story.

"Lupin, but, what, Teddy, no…." Fleur says. She stands and comes to sit next to me on the couch. She wraps her arm around my shoulders, and it feels comforting. My father does the same, on my other side. I begin to cry and spill the whole story.

"Teddy and I were together, you know that, and then we did, you know what. Then, he broke up with me over something stupid and then I discover that I'm pregnant. So I left. I went to Boston, in the United States, where I had Dora and where I've been for the past eight years. Two weeks ago we moved to London so that Dora can go to Hogwarts in a few years. She wanted to meet you guys so I thought that it had been long enough." I sob into my mother's shoulder. My dad rubs my back and I can feel their sympathy for me.

"Oh, honey, it's gonna be okay." Dad says calmly. I nod and continue crying.

"I read every single letter you guys wrote me, but I was too scared to write back. I collected all the letters, ordered them, and reread them all the time, I missed you so much."

"I knew that she was getting the letters!" Dad shouted, triumphantly.

"I didn't want Teddy to find out about Dora though, because I didn't think he cared that I left. He was the only one who never sent me a letter."

"Well, I don't know, but she looks just like him. Same eyes, same smile." Mum replies. I nod, sitting up straight.

"Same blue hair too. Those metamorphmagus genes got inherited." I say smiling.

Then, Mom said the dreaded words. "We have to tell everyone that you're back!"

"Nooooooo!" I say. "Mum, please, I'll tell everyone on my own time, I just don't want Teddy finding out in the wrong way, ok? It had to be me to tell him."

"Fine," Mum sighs, giving in. "At least let me give you everyone's addresses so that you can find them." She starts scratching things down using a quill and parchment. I take out my own parchment and scribble my new address in London onto it. I hand it to my mother, who takes it smiling. I notice that the first addresses are Dominique's and Louis', my siblings. I miss them so much.

'Well. we should get going. Dora! Let's go!" I call down the hall.

"Coming!" she shouts back. I smile towards my parents, and they smile back as my daughter comes bounding down the hall at me. She looks at my parents, her grandparents, and gives them both one quick hug before we take off through their floo.

"Mom," she says once we return back to our house. "I saw you crying, are you okay?"

I go next to her and give her a tight squeeze. "I'm fine, this is just a very emotional experience for me, do you understand?" She gives a small nod before heading upstairs towards her room.

The next afternoon I carefully creep into my daughter's room. The walls are a bright green color with a matching rug on the floor. The twin size bed is pushed into one corner, with a bookcase at the foot of the bed. Books like _Quidditch Through the Ages_, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and other books adjourn the shelves. The walls are covered with Quidditch posters, of teams like _The Holyhead Harpies, Puddlemere United, The Chudley Cannons_ and other major sports teams. Photos of the band, _The Weird Sisters,_ are also found everywhere. You can totally tell that the person who lives here grew up with the wizarding world. I head towards the bed, and flip back the covers, where Dora is playing with barbie dolls. This girl also grew up with muggles.

"Time to go, Dora! We have places to go, things to see, people to meet!" she continues to play, pretending that she didn't hear me.

"Come on! We're meeting more family today!"

"But Mom! I'm busy! Can't we wait like, twenty-five minutes" she whines.

"Nope! Let's go!" I shout as I head out of her room. About fifteen minutes later, she follows.

"So, are we flooing, flying, portkeying…." she asks, wanting to know our mode of transportation.

"Actually, we're walking." I say, rereading the address that my mum gave me. "Looks like she lives here in the neighborhood. Let's go!" I say as I march us out the door and down the front steps. My daughter follows as we walk left down the street, make two rights, a left, head straight and finally one last left. About halfway down the street, I stop us in our tracks. We are standing outside a tall apartment building. The brick has been whitewashed all the way up, and a few of the lower apartments have doors right out onto the street. I grab my daughter's hand as we enter the lobby. I go up to the solid marble counter, and tap.

"Hello? We're here to visit someone." I say to the man monitoring the cameras.

The man replies in a high pitched, squeaky voice. "Sign in on the paper." I follow his outstretched finger to the sheet of paper and fill out the information. "What apartment?" he asks and goes to a plethora of buttons.

"Ummm," I check the address slip again and reply, half confidently. "Apartment 3F."

The man presses a button and says into a small microphone, "You have a visitor." his voice so monotone it annoys me. Dora looks up at me, and I can tell that she's holding back a laugh. A voice replies back from a speaker in the machine "Oh, come right up!"

Dora and I head towards the elevator, and go up to the third floor. We find apartments A, B, and C and follow the letters down the hall until we reach F. Here we go, I think to myself. I let go of Dora's hand and give the door one loud thud. We can hear footsteps inside and the door unlock. A young woman opens the door. She's about 5 foot 2, and has long, wavy red hair, and thousands of freckles covering her cheeks and nose. Her pale skin has been tanned, and her icy blue eyes match mine. She is wearing a mauve colored crop top, with blue ripped jeans. On her feet are mismatched socks, one red with gold stripes, the other gold with red polka dots. She looks fun, in her early twenties, like she could rule the world. And that is exactly her attitude.

"Hello? Can I help you?" she asks looking from me to Dora, uncertain who we are.

"Dom? It's me. Victoire." I say, and her face automatically goes from confusion to delight.

"Vicky! It's really you! Oh my god! You're back, you're really back! You're here, and, and, wow!" she says, ecstatic. She starts jumping up and down, excitedly. "Come in! Come in!" We follow her inside the flat towards the living room, that is big enough to hold withhold a two-person sofa, two armchairs, and a coffee table.

"You know, you let me upstairs so easily. I could have been anyone, a murderer even," I say matter of factly as I make myself at home in one of the chairs.

"I was expecting someone," she replies and heads into the kitchen. She reenters the room with a tray filled with fruit, veggies and cookies. She sits on the couch opposite me. My daughter, still standing looks expectantly from me to Dom, and I motion for her to come towards me. Dora sits on my lap and I smooth her hair.

"Who were you expecting, I mean, having all this," I ask, motioning towards the snack platter. I grab a carrot stick, and my daughter does the same, acting shy.

Dom watches her suspiciously, but continues with our conversation. "Louis. Every once in a while we hang out, and I always provide the food. We were planning on watching a movie, but you're so much better! I didn't know you were coming! What, when, how?" questions spill off her tongue. I continue fingering my daughter's hair, twisting it around my finger. I tell her about where we've been, when we arrived, and how she isn't allowed to tell anyone. I did not, though, talk about Dora. Yet. Dom nods along, intrigued by my tale.

"So, you were getting the letters!" she says, and happily.

"Yes, and I read them all. I was too afraid to send anything back though."

"And I was right! In that one letter, I said you were in America, and that's exactly where you were! If only mum and dad would listen to me! Also, wait until Louis hears that you were getting the letters after all, haha!" We talk and laugh some more, catching up a bit, and after some time we hear a loud buzz sound.

The same high pitched voice speaks. "You have another visitor. You know that visitor maximum per apartment is five, so you better not be expecting lots more people, missy."

Dom quickly rises from her seat and goes towards a button on the wall. "Thanks," she says. "That must be Louis," she tells me, and I nod. The last time I saw my younger brother, he was thirteen. He's now twenty-one. Dom is two years younger than me, but the change is just as drastic. Dora tugs at my sleeve and whispers in my ear. "I'm bored." I giggle to myself. She expected that meeting family would be more fun than this. But, there's no one her age, and they all are preoccupied with my reoccurrence. Dom notices the quiet exchange, and clears her throat to interrupt.

"I think I have some Exploding Snap back over there, on those shelves," she says, and points towards the enclosed dining room. Dora stands up quickly and runs off in that direction. I mouth, thank you, to Dom, and she nods, even after still not questioning who she is. We hear a knock on the door, and this time, instead of standing, Dom just shouts. "It's open!" The next moment the door opens wide and a tall young man enters. His hair is as blonde as mine and is a mess of curls on the top of his head. He's wearing a colorful button-up shirt and black jeans. He enters, without noticing me, and drops next to Dominique on the couch.

"Hey Dom, how are y-, hello stranger," he says, finally noticing me. He holds out his hand and I place mine in his, and he grasps it tightly, giving me a firm handshake. "Hello," he continues, "I'm Louis Weasley. Who might you be?" Dom and I start giggling, and then laugh out loud, not being able to control ourselves. I rub my eyes with my hands, wiping away the happy tears. "What?! What's so funny?! What's going on?!" he says, putting his hands up in innocence.

"I know who you are, Louis," I say, and his eyes go wide. "It's me, your sister, Victoire." I finish, and his lips turn upwards into a smile.

"Vicky! You're here! In London! Oh my gosh! You're back! You're back!" We exchange a hug and sit back down, and Dom fills him in on my story. He nods along, understandingly.

"Wait, so you were getting the letters? Oh man! I'm such a doubter." I giggle, and Louis smiles at me. I bet he gets all the girls.

Finally, Dom asks the question that I could tell has been bugging her for a while.

"So, who's the little girl?" she questions, which makes Louis confused.

"What little girl? Vicky? 'Cause Vic's not so little."

"Of course it's not Vic! I mean the little girl playing Exploding Snap in the dining room you nitwit!" Louis stands up carefully and peeks in. His mouth goes into an O shape, and he quickly sits back down.

"Yeah," he says, now knowing the topic of conversation. "Who's that?"

"My daughter," I reply, easily, the words sliding off my tongue. They both go into shock, staring at each other, mouths gaping open, so I continue the story. "I left because I found out that I was going to have her. She's eight years old. Her name's Dora."

Dom looks around, to make sure no one else is listening. "Is her last name Weasley, or the father's last name?"

"No, It's not Weasley," I say nervously. "It's L-L-Lupin."

"Wai-wai-wait. So TEDDY's the FATHER?" Louis asks. I shush him, my finger pressed to my lips.

"Sorry," Louis replies, much quieter. "So Teddy's the father?"

"Get on the bandwagon, mate! Who else do you know with the last name Lupin that Vic dated?! Wow. She looks just like him you know." Dom says, and I nod. "Same eyes, and smile. And hair!"

"I know, just, please don't tell Teddy. Only you guys and Mum and Dad know that we're here. I'm just trying to find a time I can tell everyone else." I say, sounding desperate.

"Of course, sis, that's what siblings are for. To keep your daughter a secret from her unknowing father ...when I say it like that it sounds weird!" Dom says in a fit of giggles.

"Come on Dom, please help me with this!"

"Of course. Hey, wait a minute, that means that you and Teddy, umm, did it." she shields her face with her hand, containing her smile.

"Of course we did it. How else do you become pregnant?!" I say. "Anyway, that's not the problem here. The problem is figuring out when I can tell everyone."

"There's a family dinner tomorrow at gran's house, you could come to that," Louis offers. I nod, thinking that it might just be a good idea.

"Yeah, but Teddy will be there," Dom remembers.

"I mean, maybe we'll go early. Gran will be there, and the Potter's always show up a half an hour ahead of time. Teddy lives on his own now, so, he probably won't come early, right?" I ask, unsure.

"Perfect. We'll see you tomorrow."

I find Dora and we head towards the door. "It was great seeing you guys! We'll see you later! Bye!" I nudge Dora, who gets the idea.

"Bye, Auntie Dominique, bye, Uncle Louis! We'll talk more tomorrow!" she says cheery as ever. My siblings' hearts both melt as we walk out the door. We wave one last time before disappearing into the elevator.

At home my daughter rushes off, back to her own toys and her own room. I sigh, still wary of what's going to happen tomorrow. I'm gonna see and talk to Teddy for the first time in eight years. I make my way upstairs to my own room, looking through the crack in my daughter's door. She's fast asleep on her bed, too tired to even change her clothes. I smile and go to my own room, where I do the same and land, exhausted, on the comforter.

It's mid-afternoon on a Sunday, and the family dinner starts soon. It's time to get ready to go. I head towards the bathroom, where I brush my teeth and put on my makeup. I add a nice pink lip gloss that helps me look somewhat put together. In my walk-in closet, I grab a lavender sundress that reaches just above the knee and pair them with tan leather sandals. I style my hair by pinning the front pieces back from off my face. Dora zooms out of her room, ready as ever.

"Come on, mom! We get to meet everyone!" she shouts, excitedly.

"Yeah, says the girl who becomes shy after two seconds of seeing them." She eyes me and gives me an evil stare. "I'm sorry, but it's true!"

Dora is wearing a pair of frayed cutoff jean shorts with a pale yellow t-shirt. Flip flops could be found on her feet, showing off her toes that have been painted lime green. Her hair is the same as always, just brushed out real nice. For an eight-year-old, she has a great sense of fashion. We both head towards the fireplace, and grab a medium-sized handful of floo powder each.

As I threw the powder in the fireplace, it flashed green as I shouted, "The Burrow!"

I got sucked in, and after just a few moments I rolled out onto the cold floor of my gran's kitchen. Dora bumps into me from behind, so I know that she made the trip alright. I stand up, and help my daughter up as well, and that's when we notice all of the eyes staring at us.

"Hey, everyone," I say nervously, not knowing how they would react. Then, I hear choruses of "Victoire!" and "Welcome home!" and "How are you?" and I'm being enveloped in tons of hugs from family, big and small. Dora is getting the same treatment, but no one knows who she is, and people act accordingly, giving quick hugs and not asking her how she is. I sit on a stool at the nearest counter and look into the eyes of my gran, Molly Weasley. She smiles at me, and I feel more comfortable, at home. Gran, gramps, mum, dad, Dom and Louis, Harry and Ginny and my cousins, Albus, Lily and James all crowd around Dora and me. I begin to tell them our tale, the same story that I had told Dominique and Louis yesterday. Then, I introduce Dora, not wanting to mention Teddy at all.

"And this is my daughter, Dora. She's eight years old." I say, and keeping it at that, not even mentioning last names. The chatter starts back up again, and the cooking continues. My cousins started to talk with Dora, entertaining her, and I head towards Dom.

"That went well." I state.

"Don't jinx it, you still have the rest of the family to do." I nod and sigh, and welcome whoever else arrives. Uncle George, Charlie and Percy, and their wives. My cousins Hugo, Rose, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne and Fred Jr. It feels just like old times, when we were kids. But now we all are grown up and dating, yet I am the only one with a kid. After twenty minutes, Gran calls that the food is ready, and we all rush towards the kitchen, trying to get first dibs. Time flies as we eat and talk and finish eating and chat some more and have dessert and chat tons after that. Then, he walks in.

Same crooked smile. Same deep brown eyes that pull you in. Same electric blue hair that curls and flies on the top of his perfect head. Same swagger in his walk. Same clothing style, with the dark ripped jeans and baggy t-shirt. Same hands that are firm but gentle. He laughs and smiles and talks to everyone in his way. So charming. So handsome. I still feel the same way I felt about him years ago. I mean, how could you not love him?

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. Auror training ran long." He says so casually with his hands in his pockets. I try not to stare. Then I remember, I don't want to see him, talk to him, or even make eye contact. But too late, as he spots me from out of the crowd.

"Victoire? Is that you?" His brow wrinkled in confusion. I love it. But hate it. But love it. I can't make up my mind. I do the only logical thing to do. The only thing that I know how to do.

I run.

I get up from my chair and bolt out of the room. I reach the back door and charge out into the field, the sky pitch black around me. I run into the tall grass, as fast as I can. I hear footsteps behind me, and a voice calling my name. Why did I ever think I was ready for this? I ask myself in my head. I'm a coward. I can never change from who I was. I think that I can run away from that but I can't. Tears stream hot down my cheeks. My emotions have followed me out here. I start to run out of steam, but I can't stop now. I have to keep going, or he's gonna catch up to me. I run like the wind, my legs pumping me farther and farther, faster and faster, until I'm a blur, trying to escape. Any breath left in my body leaves, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. I can still hear someone behind me, and I know that this time I can't get away with running away. A firm hand grasps me on my arm, and turns me to face them. I notice how far away the Burrow is, how bright it looks in the dark of night. I look up into the face of my captor, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

Teddy stares back at me, his arm muscular and gripping mine tight. His face is grim, concerned, but I don't want to be here, looking at him. I want to run far away from here.

"Let me go." I say through gritted teeth.

"Not gonna happen. You're just gonna run." he says.

"No I'm not." I say, tensely.

"Don't lie to me!" he says, sounding stressed. He hesitates, then drops his hand, and I massage my upper arm.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"No problem." he says, just as quiet. I look up towards the clear sky. The stars twinkle brightly. To keep my promise of not running away, I plop myself down in a clear spot among the tall grass, and Teddy follows my lead, sitting next to me. Tears are still dripping down my face, and I suddenly feel a familiar finger on my face, wiping them away.

"So, would you like to tell me what's going on?" he asks, like we're old friends again. I tug my face away from his hand, and try to go back to being angry at him. But I can't. I just can't.

"Let me rephrase that," he says again, "Why did you run away?"

"Because I don't really want to see you right now."

"Well, I can see that. But no, why did you run away ...the first time? Eight years ago?"

"Because," I start, but then I stop. Do I really want to tell him this?

"Because…." he eggs me on.

I take a deep breath. This is the moment I have been expecting for eight years, just spit it out, I tell myself. I take a few more deep breaths, and Teddy notices, and eyes me, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh, nervous I guess."

"Nervous of what?"

"Telling you the reason I left."

"Why be nervous? It's all in the past now."

"No, it's not. It's my past, present, and future."

"What? I'm so confused! Look, if you're nervous, it's better just to get it over with, and say it fast. Ok, Vic?" Vic. He called me Vic. Not Victoire, but Vic, like he used to. My heart melts, then resolidifies so I can face what I am about to do.

"Ok, here goes. I left because we fought and then you broke up with me, and then I discovered something that I thought you wouldn't want to deal with, so I chose to leave." I answer in one breath.

"What'd you find out?" he asks, truly caring.

"That I was-" My mind is a blur. What are you saying! Don't say it, he doesn't deserve to know!

"Was…." Don't do it, Victoire!

"Pregnant. With your baby. And after we broke up, I didn't want you to have to get back together with me just because of some baby. There, said it." Off my chest. Finally.

"Woah." Teddy sits next to me, staring up at the sky, processing the newly obtained information. We sit in silence for a moment and I look back up to the stars, and feel the warm summer wind cool my tears. We listen to the quiet of the night. The wind rushing through the grass, the chirp of a distant cricket, and of the dirt rustling beneath where we sit.

"So, where'd you go?" he asks suddenly and slides his hand through his hair, pulling at the turquoise mass.

"To the U.S., Boston to be precise. That's where we've been for the past eight years."

"We've?" he asks, needing clarification.

"Me and Dora."

"Dora? Like, _Nymphadora_? Like, after my mum?"

"Yep. I hope you don't mind. I thought it fit her personality. It's also a beautiful name."

"When'd you move back to England?"

"A few weeks ago. No one knew we were here until about two days ago though."

"And you didn't think to tell me, that you were, ya know, back?"

"I told my family not to tell you. Also, I didn't think that you cared so much."

He looked offended for a moment before sliding his hand closer to mine on the ground, so that some of our fingers overlap. "I've always cared."

"I don't believe you." I say, frustrated. I pull my fingers back towards my side.

"Why not?"

"The letters," I mumble.

"The what?"

"The LETTERS! You never wrote me a bloody letter! Almost every day, for the few years after I had left, I received a letter from one family member or another, telling me that they missed me and that they wanted me to come home. Every bloody day! From Mum, Dad, Dom, Louis, Uncle Harry, Gran, literally everyone! I even got one from your nan! I waited, day after day, seeing if you were going to write me, but you never did. So no, I do not believe you when you say that you've ALWAYS cared. You might've cared, but you haven't always cared."

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry's not enough. In those letters, everyone would tell me how much you missed me, how you blamed yourself for my leaving, but I wouldn't believe it unless I heard it from the source, and I never did. So thanks for letting my hopes smash to the ground like gran's china."

"You're right."

"I knew that you would deny i-...wait what?"

"You're right."

"I'm right?"

"Yeah. Look, Vic, I never sent you an owl, or a lengthy letter or anything, because I didn't think that you wanted one. I had no clue that everyone was saying that about me, but it is true. You left right after we broke up, so I thought that it was the break up that sent you running. I didn't think to think that it could have been something else. I should have sent an owl, because I did still care. I've always cared. This time, I mean it. But hey, you could have sent a letter at least telling me about my own daughter."

"Sorry, but you would have told my family, and I wasn't ready for them to find out I left because of a teen pregnancy. But, I also left because of the breakup too. It wasn't solely child related."

"Yeah, I apologize for breaking up with you like that. It was a stupid breakup. I was being clingy and…. I would have taken back what I said if I could."

"Don't worry, I get it. So you forgive me?"

"For what? Leaving, not telling me about my own daughter and, am I forgetting anything?"

"Saying that you never cared about me."

"Yes that too. So, yes, I forgive you."

"Really?" I ask expectantly, looking for the first time into his eyes. He looks back into mine and smiles that beautiful smile.

"Really."

He leans towards me, and rests his forehead against mine. I lean in as well, and our lips touch, lightly at first, but then we go deeper. We turn our bodies towards each other, as our heads move as one. I link my arms behind the back of his neck, and Teddy places his hands firmly on my hips. He slides his hands up and down my curves, and traces my spine with his finger. Shivers get sent up my back. I twist his hair around my finger as we continue to kiss, deeper, deeper, deeper. He presses his tongue against my lips, as if asking for access. I open my mouth wide, and his tongue enters, as mine exits, our tongues swirling around each other, making the kiss more intimate. He moves his hands from my curves to my face, where he makes out with me like there's no tomorrow. I slide my body even closer towards him, and sit, with my legs wrapped around his waist. I feel his chest rise and lower against my chest, and we finally break away for air.

"So, uh, we're, uh, good now?" he asks me, smiling, his hair a mess.

"Yes we are, Mr. Lupin." I reply, and tap him on the nose.

"Perfect, Ms. Weasley. Should we go back to the family gathering then?"

"Only if you would like to meet your daughter," I answer, slyly. His eyes go wide like a puppy, and his smile goes bigger than ever before.

"I'd love to."

We take our time walking back to the Burrow, hand in hand. When we enter, a few people stare, some look confused, but Dom gives me a thumbs up. I guide Teddy, who is still holding my hand, towards the smallest person in the room. He tugs on my arm just before I tap her on the shoulder.

"Do I look okay?" he asks me, and adjusts his t-shirt.

"You look fine."

"I just want to make a good first impression, you know."

"What I know is that this little girl has been dying to meet you ever since she learned to talk."

"Really? She wants to meet me that bad?"

"Of course. Who could not? You're the best." Teddy's heart melts, and I smile and tap the young child on the shoulder. The girl turns around, looks from me, to Teddy, and back to me, and wrinkles her eyebrows. I reach for her hand, and she takes it, wondering what's going on.

"Dora Lupin," I say, looking at my daughter, "Meet, Teddy Lupin." I watch Teddy as he takes her in. From her blonde and blue hair to same eyes and smile as him. Slowly, still in shock, he crouches down so that they are on the same eye level. Dora's still confused by what's going on.

"Hey, Dora. I'm Teddy. I'm your dad." After he said that, it was like a spell had been broken. Dora launched herself into Teddy's unexpecting arms. He closes her in, and squeezes her tight, feeling for the first time, like a proud father. He stands, lifting her off the floor, and by the look on his face, I can tell that he never wants to let go. Everyone watching the interaction comes to a point of realization, now knowing who the young girl's father is. Dora is crying, happy tears, and I'm crying as well. Teddy pulls me and Dora into one big group hug, pulling us tightly towards his chest, never to let go. Our family. Together. For the very first time.

00000

"So, I guess I won't be needing these anymore." I hold out an extremely large and heavy cardboard box filled to the brim with pieces of folded parchment arranged in neat rows. My letters. All of the letters everyone sent me during my disappearance. The whole box organized by date received.

"Guess not," Teddy replies and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Here goes." I set the box onto the ground, and take stacks of letters out carefully, then proceed to toss them into the awaiting fire pit. Piles after piles, I tossed the letters and messages away.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Teddy asks me after the box has been emptied. He holds out a single match.

I take the match from his hand, and strike it against a nearby rock. It lights, the orange flame flickering in my hand. "I'd love to." I drop the match on top of the papers, where it instantly ignites, sending the papers up into flame. The fire grows in size, and it's fiery tongue licks the sky. Teddy and I stand for a long while, watching the paper burn. Watching my past get torched away in the blink of an eye. It feels good. Watching it turn to ash.

"Never again," I say to Teddy, resting my head onto his shoulder. Teddy nods, and places his head on mine, and grabs my hand. "Never again."


End file.
